Coffee Spaz
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Roger, Randy, Edd, Sky, Mike, and Zoey are assigned to work with a new student with a love for coffee on a science project; the group try to deal with their new classmate and his antics while on crazy misadventures.
1. Twitch

In a classroom; a bunch of students were sitting in the room as an African American male teacher was giving a lecture.

"And that is how Tony Stark was able to build a miniature arc reactor with spare parts." said the teacher, "Now class, for your homework during the weekend, you're to pair up in groups of seven in order to create some working inventions of your own from spare parts. The first group will consist of Sonic, Marco, Ed, Eddy, Jackie, Rock, and Meek."

"Got it." said Rock.

"Group two will be Roger, Sky, Double D, Randy, Mike, Zoey, and the new student Twitch." said the teacher.

Everyone turned to a teenager much like Tweek Tweak, but with brown hair, his jacket was buttoned up perfectly, blue jeans, and in black shoes shaking in shock before screaming.

"The guy with the caffeine addiction?" said Mike.

The teacher nodded.

"No offense but why?" asked Sky.

"Well I heard from the principal he's going through a lot of stuff." said the teacher.

"Such as?" Sky.

"Being the new kid in school, having to move from his home town, skyping with his boyfriend every night." said the teacher.

Sonic chuckled.

"Nice, a way to show support for the LGBT community." said Sonic.

"Could we maybe get someone who doesn't drink coffee one to many times a day?" Edd.

The teacher became mad.

"YOU WILL WORK WITH TWITCH FOR THE PROJECT, OR YOU WILL FAIL!" yelled the teacher.

Edd's group groaned in annoyance.

Later; the school bell rang and the entire school let out.

Roger's group was walking down a sidewalk.

"So what should we do for our project?" said Randy, "Maybe we can build our own drone."

"Let's think about that later, I've got to get to my parent's coffee shop." Twitch said sounding like Bobby Monyhaim.

Everyone looked at the new kid.

"Your parents own a coffee shop?" said Zoey.

Twitch screamed and nodded.

"That would explain the caffeine addiction." said Sky.

Everyone nodded.

Later; the group appeared at a building called "Twitchy Coffee" and looked at it.

"Your family business?" said Mike.

"And home." said Twitch.

"Huh, kind of like in Sou-"Mike said before Randy put a finger to his mouth.

"No South Park references, they'll just fly over the co author's head." said Randy.

"Even the fact that one of the shows creators was the voice of the main villain in Despicable Me 3?" said Mike.

"Even the fact that one of the shows creators was the voice of the main villain in Despicable Me 3." said Randy.

Mike nodded.

"Okay." said Mike.

The group then entered the coffee shop.

Twitch then grabbed a twenty ounce coffee cup and poured some coffee into it before drinking it down like water.

"Something tells me he should switch to decaf." said Edd.

"Agreed." everyone else said.

Twitch then poured another cup of coffee for himself before drinking it all down at once, shocking everyone.

"Jesus Christ." said Roger.

"He's chugging down that coffee like it's nothing." said Zoey.

**Interview Gag**

"I'd be worried about the bathroom trips I'd be making if I drank all that coffee." said Randy.

A farting sound was heard followed by some plopping.

**End Interview Gag**

A beeping sound was heard, making Twitch scream.

"That's my boyfriend skyping me." said Twitch.

He opened a drawer from behind the counter and pulled out an iPad before tapping the button on it, making a skype call from a guy who looks like a teenage version of Craig Tucker appear.

"Oh hey babe, I just got back from school and getting ready for a weekend project." said Twitch.

The teen on the other line nodded.

"Okay, that's more eventful then my day." the teen said sounding like Neil Patrick Harris.

Everyone then appeared beside Twitch and looked at the new teen.

"So this is the guy your in an open long distance relationship with huh? Sure beats the guy I was dating during my phase before that camp I went to." said Roger.

The teen became confused.

"Who're these guys?" said the new teen.

"Oh, these are my partners I'm working on my project with." said Twitch.

He turned to the others.

"Guys, this is my BBF Harris." said Twitch.

"Hey." everyone said.

Edd became confused.

"BBF?" said Edd.

"I think that means Best Boyfriend." said Roger.

"I thought it meant Butt Buddy Forever?" asked Edd.

Everyone groaned in annoyance.

Edd became confused.

"What?" said Edd.

"That's disgusting." said Randy.

"Hey, me and Twitch might be in an open relationship, but it doesn't mean we don't have standards." said Harris.

**Interview Gag**

Twitch screamed.

"What's going on here, why am I in the bathroom and looking at a camera?" said Twitch.

**End Interview Gag**

"Well, I gotta go, better work on this school project." said Twitch.

With that Twitch left.

"You left the iPad on." said Mike.

Twitch returned.

"Oh right." said Twitch.

He turned off his iPad and walked off.

Later; he and his new friends were in a bedroom brainstorming.

"Maybe we can build one of those slingshot rides." said Mike.

"Nope, to much work." said Randy.

They did some more thinking.

"Maybe we can build a self driving car." Said Randy.

"Nah, we won't be able to get that done in such a short time." said Mike.

"Unless we were in Speed Racer." said Edd.

"I'm sorry, this is just really confusing. How did Twitch even come out of the closet?" said Roger.

"Well it's complicated. But it involved me and Harris being best friends, some Yaoi art of us showing up in school back home, we faked being in love just to make some money off our parents, then that just became a real thing." said Twitch.

"So it was like in-"Mike said before Randy covered his mouth again.

"No comparisons to South Park." said Randy.

Mike groaned.

"So the whole gay thing started off as a con job?" said Roger.

Twitch nodded.

"Wow." said Roger.

"That's nothing, I met this one on a reality show." Mike said while pointing to Zoey.

The red haired blushed.

"She was the only one who accepted me for who I was." said Mike.

Zoey kissed Mike as a male adult with brown hair appeared with a tray with cups of coffee appeared.

"Here you are son, some coffee to help with your inspiration." said the man.

Twitch screamed.

"Thanks dad." said Twitch.

The man who was Twitch's father exited the room as Twitch grabbed a cup of coffee and drank if.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, you drink coffee when thinking as well?" said Edd.

"It calms me down." said Twitch.

"Decaf'll calm you down. That's why Bruce Banner drinks decaf in place of regular in diners before going Hulk full time." said Randy.

"Come on, it won't be that bad, drink some." said Twitch.

Everyone looked at Twitch then at the cups of coffee before drinking each of them.

"Oh wait a minute, I've got an idea." said Roger.

"Me too." said Edd.

"I'm getting one as well." said Zoey.

Twitch screamed.

"Let's have some fun." said Twitch.

The group stood up and walked out of the room.

"DAD, WE'RE GOING OUT FOR A WHILE!" yelled Twitch.

"Don't stay out to late." said Twitch's Dad.


	2. Hangover Morning

The next day in Rayman's house; Edd was sleeping on a chandelier.

He was then tapped by the tip of a broom handle being held by Rayman, but nothing happened.

Rayman groaned and smacked Edd with the broom.

But Edd didn't wake up.

Rayman groaned again.

"I swear, people are very unusual these days." said Rayman.

He cleared his throat.

"WAKE UP!" yelled Rayman.

Edd groaned and woke up before looking at Rayman.

"Quiet, I'm trying to sleep on this chandelier." Edd said before going back to sleep.

He the, woke up realizing what he said.

"Chandelier?" said Edd.

He then fell off the hanging lights and groaned.

"What were you doing there anyways?" said Rayman.

"I have no idea; all I remember was working on a project with some friends and a new student, then we drink some coffee, the next, this." said Edd.

Rayman shook his head.

"Oh to be a teenager again." said Rayman.

Edd stood up.

"I got to retrace my steps." said Edd.

He walked out of the house.

"I must have had some night." said Edd.

With Roger; he was sleeping in a bed and groaned.

He woke up and turned to see that he was in bed with Terry Perry who was sleeping and became shocked.

"Oh god, why me?" said Roger.

He crawled out of bed without any clothes on and grabbed his clothes before climbing out the window.

Later; he appeared at the McDuck Mall entrance with his clothes on as Edd appeared.

"Strange night, huh?" said Edd.

"You have no idea." said Roger.

"I woke up on a chandelier of Rayman's house, you?" said Edd.

"In bed with the vice principal." said Roger.

Edd became shocked.

"WHOA, WHAT!?" yelled Edd.

"I don't know how that happened, but it did." said Roger.

"Must have been all that coffee we drank last night." said Edd.

"Agreed, let's hope everyone else did better." said Roger.

The two entered the mall and walked to the food court to see a table with Sky, Randy, and Zoey who were groaning and sat down with them.

"You guys to huh?" said Edd.

Sky nodded.

"I woke up at a dump and some monsters woke me up." said Sky.

"I woke up in a pool." said Randy.

"When I woke up, I was at on a different planet." said Zoey.

Everyone looked at her.

"Don't ask how I got back here." said Zoey.

"Where's Mike?" said Roger.

Then Mike who was on a skateboard pushed himself towards the table with his hands before pulling himself onto a chair.

"Does anyone even remember what all happened last night?" said Mike.

Everyone shook their heads.

"No." they all said.

"My reason for asking was because I saw this when I woke up in a nightclub." Mike said before pulling up his shirt, revealing a red star with the tip of it pointing downward.

Everyone became shocked.

"What the hell?" said Randy.

"Am I Jewish now?" said Mike.

"That's not the Star of David, that's a satanic pentagram, used to summon demons from hell." said Randy.

Mike looked at the star and gulped.

"Oh that's not good." said Mike.

He put his shirt down as Twitch appeared.

"Hey guys." said Twitch.

Everyone glared at Twitch.

"What all happened last night?" said Randy.

Twitch became confused.

"Huh?" said Twitch.

"We woke up with hangover's this morning, do you know what all happened to us?" said Roger.

"Sure I do, first thing we did was hang out at a night club, and you got fresh with a chubby woman before going home with her." said Twitch.

**Interview Gag**

Roger groaned.

"Whoa, that was scary. I've usually got standards, but that's nuts." Roger said before he began vomiting.

**End Interview Gag**

"Then after we left the night club, we went treasure hunting in the New York City dump, but Miss Olympic Games slipped and fell down a hill of garbage before passing out." said Twitch.

**Interview Gag**

"At least I know why monsters helped me out. But why, shouldn't they have scared me?" said Sky.

**End Interview Gag**

"Eventually; we went to a three person slingshot ride and Randy, Mike, and Zoey went on it, but it broke down as soon as the ride made it's fling to the top, sending each of you to the places you each woke up in." said Twitch.

**Interview Gag**

Randy, Mike, and Zoey were each crammed into the confessional.

"Ok that was strange." said Randy.

"That explains a lot." said Mike.

"I really should thank the aliens for bringing me back to Earth." said Zoey.

**End Interview Gag**

"But this guy." Twitch said before pointing to Edd and chuckled, "This guy has quite the story."

Edd became confused.

"Story, what're you talking about, what all did we do?" said Edd.

"Oh nothing to dangerous, went to the pier, ate cotton candy, built an undefusable time bomb." said Twitch.

Edd became shocked.

"BUILT AN UNDEFUSABLE TIME BOMB?!" yelled.

"And ate cotton candy, sheesh, weren't you listening?" said Twitch.

**Interview Gag**

"Oh ho great, this is all I need." said Edd.

**End Interview Gag**

"Building that bomb was your idea." said Twitch.

"And you agreed to it despite the fact I was high on caffeine?" said Edd.

Twitch nodded.

"Why would you agree to building a time bomb you cant shut off?" said Sky.

"Because Double D paid me to do it. Dad told me that you should always do work for someone when they pay you." said Twitch.

"Not when the thing in question is terrorist related and someone's on caffeine." said Mike.

"Dad also said no exceptions." said Twitch.

Everyone stared at the coffee loving spaz.

"Are your parents supporters of ISIS?" said Randy.

"No they've got standards." said Twitch.

Everyone sighed.

"Just out of curiosity, you didn't keep the bomb right?" said Edd.

"No way, you told me to leave it in a tavern called the Salty Tavern and to turn it on." said Twitch.

Edd became more shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Edd.

"Don't worry, it won't go off till noon today." said Twitch.

Edd pulled out his phone and saw that the time was 11:30 AM before running off in shock.

Twitch became confused.

"Was it something I said?" He asked.

"You said that bomb goes off at noon right?" said Sky.

Twitch nodded.

"Yeah." said Twitch.

"It's 11:30 now." said Sky.

Twitch then freaked out and jumped out a window.


	3. Time Bomb Disposing

With Edd; he was running on the pier in shock and saw a building called Salty Tavern before running into it.

He appeared at the upstairs part of the building and entered one room to see a time bomb was ticking down from three minutes.

"Oh boy." said Edd.

He grabbed the bomb and opened the window before he began to toss it, only to see a marching band going by.

Edd groaned.

He ran to another window and saw some children playing jump rope and hop scotch.

"You've got to be kidding me." Edd.

He ran out of the room with the bomb and looked down the stairs.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, THERE'S A BOMB!" yelled Edd.

Everyone saw the bomb and ran off screaming, minus two chubby women who were eating lots of food.

The sockhead then ran out of the tavern and saw a woman with a baby before running past the two and some nuns.

He appeared at a ladder as someone was climbing it before he saw the bomb and fell off and Edd ran off.

But then he saw the same marching band coming his way and ran away from them before reaching the edge of a dock and got ready to toss the bomb, but saw two guys making out with each other on a boat.

"Huh, two in one fanfic." said Edd.

He ran off and reached a ton of propane tanks and became shocked before turning to see some of the pier being washed.

Edd groaned.

"This is really starting to get annoying." said Edd.

He ran some more, going past the same two nuns, mother and baby, and marching band before reaching another dock edge and got ready to toss the bomb in his hands.

But he stopped when he saw a group of ducks and ducklings swimming by.

**Interview Gag**

"There are days when you just can't get rid of a bomb." said Edd.

**End Interview Gag**

He looked at the bomb and saw that he only had five seconds left to dispose of it before running off in shock.

Then an explosion happened off screen.

Everyone then appeared at where the explosion happened and looked on in shock.

"Edd? Edd." said Sky.

Everyone looked down and put their hands to their hearts.

"He gave his life for others." said Randy.

Edd then appeared behind some pipes.

"It's alright, I'm still here." said Edd.

Everyone looked at the sockhead in shock.

"Whoa, that's surprising." said Sky.

"It was no easy feet, but I was able to successfully dispose of the bomb and hid behind these heavy duty pipes to shield myself from the explosion." said Edd.

"Kinda like Adam West Batman." said Sky.

"You went so far as to risk your life to save those drunks in that bar?" said Randy.

Edd nodded.

"Yeah, they maybe drinkers, but they're human beings." said Edd.

He then felt parched.

"Anyone feeling thirsty?" said Edd.

Later; the group was back at the McDuck Mall food court drinking smoothies.

Edd smiled.

"I deserve this." said Edd.

Randy scoffed.

"As if." said Randy.

"Excuse me, were you the one who ran around the entire pier trying to get rid of a bomb you accidentally made under the affects of caffeine?" said Edd.

Randy sighed.

"Fair enough." said Randy.

Twitch then appeared with two coasters that were holding eight different frappacino's.

"So did I miss anything?" said Twitch.

Everyone noticed the chilled coffee and groaned.

"Are you kidding me right now?" said Mike.

"Seriously?" asked Sky.

Twitch became confused.

"What?" said Twitch.

"You're still drinking coffee after what just happened?" said Zoey.

"Yep." said Twitch.

"I nearly died." said Edd.

"So?" asked Twitch.

Edd is pissed.

"So, you should lay that stuff off, or maybe switch to decaf." said Edd.

"As if." said Twitch, "It hasn't been easy for me."

"We know everything. Hasn't been easy for Spider Man when Sony dropped the bombshell of taking him out of the MCU." said Mike, "Keep in mind that was before he was put back in. See how before was in this perfectly timed cutaway gag."

**Cutaway Gag**

Spider Man was freaking out as the Avengers appeared and looked confused.

"What's up kid?" said Iron Man.

"Sony's taking me out of the MCU." said Spider Man.

"So?" said Hulk.

"So, if that happens, it'll lead to the destruction of social order, there would be riots, and the whole planet would look like a desert." said Spider Man.

Captain America groaned.

"Aren't you overreacting?" said Captain America.

Soon everything literally became an apocalyptic world and everyone dressed like Mad Max characters.

The others became shocked.

"Welcome to the apocalypse, I hope you guys like leather." said Spider Man.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"And here is what happened after the recent announcement." said Mike.

**Cutaway Gag**

Back in the same apocalypse like setting; Thor was checking an iPhone and became shocked.

"THE MAN OF SPIDERS IS BACK IN THE MCU!" yelled Thor.

SpiderMan is shocked and ripped off his Mad Max outfit to reveal he was normal again.

"Thank goodness for that." said Spider Man.

"Have you been wearing your spider costume underneath your apocalypse suit the whole time?" said Hawkeye.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Mike chuckled.

"That what awesome." said Mike.

"I'd probably be like that as well if something similar happened." said Edd.

"What's the MCU without the web slinger?" said Randy.

"No idea." said Mike, "But he was better then the Andrew Garfield SpiderMan."

"I was quite fond of the Tobey Maguire SpiderMan." said Zoey.

"Agreed." everyone minus Roger said.

"If I had to choose between Tobey and Tom, I'd go with the British Tom Holland, at least he used his dancing expertise to do SpiderMan related stunts." said Edd.

"Even I agree with that." said Sky.

Twitch drank a frap down in one sip.

He then went crazy and ran off.

"How're we supposed to get a project done with this guy?" said Roger.

A vibrating sound was heard and Randy pulled out his phone to see a text from Theresa saying 'Hey, you up for something tonight?'

Randy shook his head and texted back 'Sorry, can't, I'm to busy working on a school project with the new student Twitch.'

A Text then appeared and it was from Theresa. "I'll help, besides I've seen him come by and he knocked me in the water."

Randy texted back 'Think you can manage his addiction to coffee?'

Another text appeared saying 'I've managed Howard, did I not?'

Randy put his phone away.

"I don't know how much more of Twitch's antics I can deal with." said Randy.

"Wait she did what to Howard?" asked Zoey.

"She slipped a sleeping pill in Howard's smoothie once." said Randy.

"Finally, a way to shut him up." said Mike.

Everyone nodded.

Twitch then returned.

"Whew, I just saw a very big unicorn eating a lion." said Twitch.

"You sure you haven't been drinking to much coffee?" said Sky.

"No, I saw it just outside this food court." said Twitch.

Everyone turned to see a wax statue of a unicorn eating a lion.

"That's only a statue." said Mike.

"Seems real to me." said Twitch.

"That's because of all the coffee you drink." said Zoey.

Twitch glared at Zoey.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." said Twitch.

"Hey, that's my girl you're talking to, and I won't have it." said Mike.

"Shut up Girl." demanded Twitch.

"You're lucky I don't have anymore personalities." said Mike.

Twitch drank another frap before running off.

"We gotta do something about his love for coffee." said Roger.

"Agreed." everyone said.

Roger then turned to Mike.

"So what should we do?" said Roger.

"Try and knock him unconscious and work on the project on our own." said Mike.

Everyone liked that idea.

"I like it." said Randy.

Everyone nodded as Twitch appeared again.

"Hey, you guy's doing anything tonight?" said Twitch.

Everyone just stared at him.

"We're trying to do a project." said Edd.

"Save it for later, I've got to pick up a shipment of coffee grounds on the docks tonight." said Twitch.

Everyone became confused.

"Tonight, why?" said Zoey.

"The coffee grounds my father told me to get are illegal in fifteen countries, including the US." said Twitch.

Everyone became shocked.

"ILLEGAL!?" they all shouted.

**Interview Gag**

Edd was writing a will non stop in shock.

**End Interview Gag**

"You're making a trade to get illegal coffee, why would you do that?" said Roger.

Twitch groaned.

"Okay, whoever has a parent who's trying to run a legitimate business, raise your hand." said Twitch.

Everyone looked at each other.

Twitch raised his hand.

"I thought so." said Twitch.

He set his hand down.

"Now we're doing this." said Twitch.

Everyone nodded.


	4. Fat Tony Dealing

Later; nighttime has fallen and Twitch's group appeared at the docks in the Mystery Machine before exiting it.

"So when're these guys going to show up?" said Edd.

"Any minute now." said Twitch.

Then a black limo followed by a white van appeared.

Edd was confused.

"Why is there a white vehicle in the nighttime?" said Edd.

"Good question." said Twitch.

"So who's supplying this coffee?" said Roger.

"One of the most deadliest mobsters in the country." said Twitch.

"Who?" said Randy.

They then saw the limo open up and Fat Tony exiting it, shocking everyone.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Mike, "Fat Tony?"

Twitch nodded.

Tony noticed the others.

"Who are these guys?" said Tony.

"Helpers." said Twitch.

"Are they cops or rats?" said Tony.

"Nope." said Sky.

"They better not be, OR THIS'LL HAPPEN TO THEM!" Tony yelled before shooting one of his guys, killing him.

Everyone became shocked.

"JESUS CHRIST, HE SHOT THAT GUY!" yelled Edd.

"YOU MONSTER!" shouted Twitch.

Tony put his gun away.

"Now onto the trade." said Tony.

He clapped his hands and the white van opened up before several other bodyguards exited the van with dozens of bags of coffee grounds.

"Here it is, fully legit coffee from the outskirts of India." said Fat Tony.

A bag was given to Twitch and he opened it up to inspect the grounds.

He closed the bag before pulling out a briefcase and gave it to the body guard who walked over to Fat Tony and gave him the case.

FT Tony smiled.

He opened the case and saw lots of hundred dollar bills inside of it.

"Perfect." said Tony.

But then a ton of sirens were heard and lots of cop cars appeared, shocking everyone.

"Shit, the cops are here. KILL EVERYONE!" yelled Tony.

The gangsters drew out some guns and started shooting at the cops who exited their vehicles and did the same thing.

Twitch's group got on the ground and crawled over to one of the cars to see MacArthur and Sanders who saw the group.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" said MacArthur.

"We're victims of circumstances." said Mike.

MacArthur nodded.

"Perfectly understandable." said MacArthur.

A bullet flew by her.

She is mad.

"OH HELL NO!" yelled MacArthur.

She resumed firing at the gangsters.

"Who's the new guy?" said Sanders.

"New student with a coffee addiction." said Roger.

Sanders is confused.

"Huh?" said Sanders.

"Don't ask why. All we know is that his father runs a coffee shop." said Zoey.

Sanders nodded.

"Alright." said Sanders.

"This is starting to get out of hand." said Randy.

He pulled out his ninja mask and put it on as the ninja outfit appeared before he ran off as lots of fighting sounds were heard before he returned.

"Took care of it." said Randy.

Everyone looked on to see that Fat Tony and his gangsters were knocked out.

"Well that's a relief." said Edd.

Later; the gangsters were being escorted into armored trucks before they drove off.

Twitch sighed.

"Well, that was a close call, I nearly died." said Twitch.

Everyone just glared at Twitch.

"Are you by chance out of the closet for being insane?" said MacArthur.

"I'm out of the closet with my sexuality." said Twitch.

"And a Psychopath." muttered Edd.

"So what's the story here? We heard that there was a smuggling operation." said Sanders.

"Oh there was alright, a smuggling operation of coffee illegal in this country." said Sky.

MacArthur became shocked.

"Illegal coffee? There's high demand for that stuff in the police department." said MacArthur.

Everyone looked at her.

"Don't judge me." said MacArthur.

"Pretty hard not to when your the most fowlest cop on the force." said Roger.

Everyone nodded and MacArthir threw Roger into the water.

But the meerkat climbed out of the water.

"SERIOUSLY!" He shouted mad.

"Hey there's still a lot to be answered for." said MacArthur.


	5. Another Hangover

The next day; Roger's group was in the McDuck Mall groaning.

"Did we have another hangover related night?" said Roger.

Everyone nodded groaning.

"Anyone even remember what happened to each of them?" said Edd.

"No, just that I woke up in the zoo in the tiger enclosure." said Randy.

"I woke up in a jungle with no clothes on." said Zoey.

"On a raft in the middle of the ocean." said Mike.

"Me and Edd woke up in a forest next to a moose carcass we apparently ate." said Sky.

Everyone shivered.

"I don't want to say, but I will. Woke up in bed with Peter Parker's elderly yet energetic Aunt May." said Roger.

Everyone stared at the meerkat.

"Couldn't you have just woken up next to a smoking hot math teacher instead?" said Randy.

"Or wounded up in another world sleeping with the HOT MCU Aunt May?" asked Edd.

Roger laughed sarcastically and smacked Randy across the face.

"OW!" yelled Randy.

"There are some things we don't joke about." said Roger.

Twitch then appeared.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Twitch.

"No more." said Sky.

Twitch is confused.

"What?" said Twitch.

"No more, we need to work on this project. We've only got till tomorrow to finish it up." said Sky.

Twitch laughed.

"Yeah right." He said, "Like I'd ever do that."

Everyone glared at the twitchy teen.

"You've got some serious problems." said Zoey.

"So your a ugly Red Head." said Twitch, "I hate Red Heads."

"Doesn't your boyfriend have red hair underneath his hat?" said Mike.

Twitch did some thinking.

"Oh yeah." said Twitch.

He then blushed hard.

"Sorry." said Twitch and he twitched again.

"We need to finish this project by tonight." said Roger.

"Hold that though." said Twitch.

He walked off as Theresa appeared.

Randy turned to her.

"You got the stuff?" said Randy.

Theresa nodded and pulled out a pill bottle.

"Yep, extra strong sleeping pills." said Theresa.

Randy smirked a Grinch smirk.

"Perfect." said Randy.

Everyone became confused.

"What're the pills for?" said Sky.

"We're going to put Twitch under while we work on this project." said Randy.

Everyone became shocked as Twitch returned with cups of coffee.

"I got the coffee." He said.

He set the cups on the table.

"GIANT RAT!" yelled Randy.

Twitch screamed and turned around before Randy grabbed the spaz's cup of coffee and popped the top off before sticking some sleeping pills in it and put the top back on before sliding it to Twitch without him noticing.

The teen turned back to the others.

"I didn't see no rat." said Twitch.

"Must have gotten away." said Randy.

Twitch shrugged it off and grabbed his cup of coffee.

He smiled.

Tasty." He said.

He then passed out.

"Wow that was fast." said Randy, "What's in these pills anyways?"

Edd grabbed the bottle and looked at it.

"Says there's chloroform in these pills." said Edd.

"Shouldn't that have been inhaled instead of ingested?" said Mike.

"Yeah maybe." said Randy, "But now we've got time to work on our project."

Edd pulled out a piece of paper and set it down.

"I worked on some blue prints for one of those gyro spheres like in Jurassic World, only instead of them having auto drive, the person inside the vehicle can drive it." said Edd.

Randy smiled.

"Nice." said Randy.

"So what'll the power source be?" said Sky.

"I was thinking a Lithium like car battery." said Edd.

Sky is impressed.

"Okay." said Sky.

Edd then smirked before yawning.

"And finally-"Edd said before passing out.

Sky became confused.

"What's up with that?" Sky.

"Must be because of all the sleep we've been losing." said Roger.

He then fell asleep.

"Wow this is as crazy as one of the Farmers Insurance commercials I saw. One with Grover." said Sky.

**Cutaway Gag**

The muppet Grover was doing lots of work on a water heater as a blue human muppet watched.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" said the blue muppet.

Grover nodded.

"Sure, nothing bad has happened on my watch." said Grover.

But then the water heater exploded and went flying into the air before falling on a car.

The human muppet became shocked.

"MY CAR!" yelled the muppet.

He then passed out.

The scene then changed to J Jonah Jameson and Bert in a museum of sorts and saw a statue of the same thing.

"Water heater auto mobile, we covered it." said Jameson.

Bert turned to Jameson in confusion.

"Hey, aren't you the guy in charge of The Daily Bugle?" said Bert.

Jameson nodded.

"Yep, that's who I am." said Jameson.

"Why're you doing a commercial for Farmer's Insurance instead of bashing Spider Man for supposedly being a menace?" said Bert.

"Because he and every single one of those Marvel assholes sued me for my justifiable reasons for hating them and they got a female Hulk lawyer and a blind lawyer who is friends with a vigilante to defend them in court. Now I have to sell insurance as part of community service." said Jameson.

He sighed.

"Anyways, talk to Farmers, we know a thing or two because we've seen a thing or two." said Jameson.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Sky then passed out.

"Yep, all the sleep we've lost." said Mike.

Then everyone minus Theresa passed out.

Theresa became shocked.

"Oh that's not good." said Theresa.

She grabbed Randy, Mike, and Zoey before walking off with them.

Twitch then woke up.

"WHOO, POWER NAP!" yelled Twitch.

He then saw everyone.

"Wow, I must have been asleep longer then I thought." said Twitch.

He looked at Edd's blueprint.

He smiled.

"This seems promising." said Twitch.

He put it in his jacket.

"But what to do about these guys." said Twitch.

Later; he was outside the McDuck Mall with the sleeping three in a cart as a van appeared before stopping and Harris came out of it.

He saw the sleeping Roger, Sky, and Edd.

"These the guys?" said Harris.

Twitch nodded.

"Yep, need to get them home." said Twitch.

Harris smirked.

"I got a way." said Harris.

"Whatever the way, don't, I checked their wallets and found out where they live." said Twitch.

Harris nodded.

"Okay." said Harris, "That was my idea."

Later; the two stopped at Jessica's apartment and walked out of the van with Harris carrying Roger before Twitch knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Jessica in a mud mask.

Twitch screamed in shock.

The lantern saw the sleeping Roger and sighed.

"Upstairs, second bedroom, bottom bunk." said Jessica.

The two teens walked into the apartment.

Later; they were in another apartment building and Harris was carrying Sky before Twitch knocked on the door.

Then Jasmine opened up the door and saw everything.

"I've got this." said Jasmine.

She grabbed Sky before closing the door.

Later; they appeared at Rayman's house before Harris set Edd on the porch swing.

"Well, that's all of them." said Twitch.

"Yep, great seeing you again." said Harris, "This city seems nice, I should visit more often."

"Yeah, we'll see how it goes." said Twitch.

Eddy was in the house watching everything from a window as Rayman appeared.

"I don't know what to think of this." said Eddy.

Rayman became confused.

"Think of what?" said Rayman.

He looked outside to see Twitch and Harris hugging each other and became mad.

"Eddy what these two teenage versions of Tweek and Craig from South Park have is beautiful and I won't let you destroy it." said Rayman.

Twitch and Harris started open mouth tongue kissing each other.

"Okay now it's weird." said Rayman.

He looked at Eddy.

"Let's wash your eyes out with bleach." said Rayman.

"Yeah let's." said Eddy.

The two walked off.

But Eddy walked out of the house and picked Edd up.

"Ain't going to leave him out here sleeping." said Eddy.

He walked back into the house.


	6. Finished Project

The next day; Edd was in his bed sleeping when his alarm clock hit seven and started playing.

Edd opened his eyes and turned off the clock before sitting up groaning.

"Well, at least I woke up in bed for the first time in two days." said Edd.

He then became confused.

"But how did I end up here?" said Edd.

Eddy smiled.

"Oh two guys brought you here." He said, "It was weird."

Edd is mad.

"It's not nice to call someone weird Eddy." said Edd.

Rayman came by.

"I'm actually with Eddy in this one." said Rayman, "The two guys were tongue kissing each other."

Edd sighed.

"Must have been Twitch and his boyfriend." said Edd.

Eddy became shocked.

"One of the guys was the new student you were working on a project with?" said Eddy.

"Yep." said Edd, "Well we didn't do anything, just crazy stuff."

"Well you'd better hurry up with this project, school starts in an hour." said Rayman.

Edd became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Edd.

He ran out of his room in shock.

Later; the sockhead ran into the school before going through security.

He returned and took his backpack and shoes off and put them on the conveyor belt before going through the metal detector.

His stuff appeared on the other side of the x-ray before he grabbed it and ran over to a table that his group minus Twitch was sitting at.

"Anyone remember what happened yesterday?" said Edd.

"Just that we spiked Twitch's coffee with sleeping pills so that we can work on the project, only to pass out because of the sleep we've lost." said Mike.

"The odd thing is that I woke up in bed for the first time in two days." said Roger.

Then Twitch appeared with a thermos full of coffee.

"Hey guys." said Twitch.

Everyone glared at the teen.

"You idiot, because of you, we'll get an F on our science project." Randy.

"Don't worry, I've got it all taken care of." said Twitch.

Everyone just glared at the coffee addict.

Later; the group was in their science classroom looking at a metal ball that Sonic had his hands on as his quills were sticking up and Meek, Rock, Marco, Jackie, Ed, and Eddy were in front of the class.

"And that is how our project works." said Meek.

"Thank you for your project, A plus." said the science teacher.

Sonic took his hands off the ball as his quills returned to place.

"That always feels good." said Sonic.

"You're lucky, I couldn't even touch that ball, makes my arm go crazy." said Rock.

The seven returned to their desks.

"Next up is Roger's group. Where is your project?" said the teacher.

Roger's group became shocked.

"Where is it? Um...uh...it's-"Zoey said before being interrupted by Twitch.

"To big to even be brought into the school that we had to keep it parked in the parking lot." said Twitch.

His group looked at him.

"Huh?" they said.

"Really? Well we should probably check it out." said the teacher.

Later; the entire class was looking at a clear gyro sphere with a steering wheel and foot pads.

"Behold, the drive-able gyrosphere." said Twitch.

Everyone looked at it while nodding.

Twitch's group looked at him.

"You spent all afternoon yesterday building this and didn't tell us, why?" said Zoey.

"It was the least I could do after nearly getting you guys into lots of trouble during the last two days." said Twitch.

Zoey sighed.

"So this thing works?" said the teacher.

"Yeah, tested it out last night." said Twitch.

"We want to see it in action." said Marco.

"Yeah." everyone in class said.

"Sure thing. Double D." said Twitch.

Edd gulped and opened the gyrosphere before entering it and closing the door.

He started it up before putting it in drive and drove it around a bit.

"Wow, this is easy." said Edd.

He saw a red button and became confused.

"What's this do?" said Edd.

He reached for it as Twitch noticed and screamed in shock.

"NO NOT THAT BUTTON!" yelled Twitch.

But the sockhead pushed the red button, making the gyrosphere go very fast.

This shocked everyone.

"You put a turbo boost button in the gyrosphere? Why would you do something like that?" said Mike.

"Extra credit." said Twitch.

Then a crashing sound was heard before chunks of the gyrosphere landed close to everyone.

"Huh, weird." said Twitch.

"You mean the fact that an over sized hamster wheel was destroyed?" said Rock.

"No, the airbag didn't explode." said Twitch.

Then an explosion was heard followed by some screaming as Edd landed in Sky's arms.

The two blushed.

"Doing anything tonight?" said Sky.

"I hope not." said Edd.

Sky smiled.

"So do we fail this project?" said Roger.

A piece of paper with a red A+ was placed on his head.

"You all pass." said the teacher, "Now back to class."

Twitch chuckled.

"Nice, rhyming." said Twitch.


	7. Decaf Twitch

Later that night in Twitchy Coffee; Edd, Sky, Mike, Zoey, Twitch, and Harris were sitting at a table with each other.

"So I'm all like, there's no way that anyone could eat all that cake at once, and Owen just ate it all in one bite." said Mike.

Everyone started laughing as Twitch's father appeared with some mugs of coffee and pasteries.

"Alright, so that's four pumpkin spice latte's for Double D, Sky, Mike, and Zoey and a chocolate chip scone for Mike, a caramel macchiatto and brownie for Harris, and a decaffeinated Italian Roast for my son Twitch." said Twitch's father.

"Thanks dad." said Twitch.

His father walked off as Edd, Sky, Mike, and Zoey became confused.

"You switched to decaf?" said Sky.

Twitch nodded.

"Yep." said Twitch.

"What brought that about?" said Mike.

"It was time for me to cut back." said Twitch.

"I gave him the idea." said Harris.

Twitch drank his coffee.

"Better then regular." said Twitch.

"True." said Zoey.

Then Roger appeared.

"Well guys, wish me luck." said Roger.

Everyone looked at Roger in confusion.

"Why?" said Sky.

"I'm taking Double D's idea and going to get lucky with the smoking hot MCU May Parker." said Roger.

Everyone is shocked.

"You for real?" said Mike.

Roger nodded.

"Yep, see ya." Roger said before walking off.

Sky looked at a nervous Edd.

"Come on, I would never tell him to actually do that. Maybe give an idea unintentionally, but never really tell someone. You know me better then that Sky." said Edd.

Sky nodded.

"Yeah fair point." said Sky.

She then smiked.

"But you did tell Twitch to build a time bomb. Sure it was because you drank some coffee, but still." said Sky.


End file.
